The present invention relates to an improved bar screen installed in flowing water to remove any rubbish therein.
A bar screen is known which includes a plurality of equally spaced parallel ring bars with scrapers arranged therebetween to scrape any rubbish from between the ring bars. Such a bar screen needs frequent cleaning to remove any rubbish caught between the scrapers and the ring bars and between the scrapers themselves because such rubbish interferes with the efficient operation of the bar screen.
On conventional bar screens, the scrapers are mounted so as to be completely removable from the ring bars. To reset the scrapers after cleaning, the scrapers must be brought in between the ring bars. This work was very troublesome and time-consuming.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved bar screen which has scrapers that are easy to reset.